Waking up Britain
by Mieko Kai
Summary: Just the usual routine in France's house with a certain pirate captain..And a samurai. "Wake up, you damn pirate or I'll send France unto you." A little Imperial!Japan x Pirate!Britain. (My failed attempt at humor/Rated T just in case...)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning:** Failed humor. I thank you.

* * *

**Waking up Britain.**

* * *

"Britain."

Silence.

"Oi, Britain. It is already passed nine in the morning."

An almost silent snore was the reply.

"Britain, wake up!"

_Snore..._

A tick mark appeared on the person's head. _'Damn pirate.'_ "Britain! Wake up!"

...

An idea suddenly appeared on the person's mind. He smiled deviously._ 'You asked for it.'_ He then sighed loudly. "Such a troubling pirate."

Steps were heard as the person left the room, closing the door with a click. As this happens, the pirate merely snuggled closer to his pillow.

**...**

The door to the room opened once again as a person walk inside. "What's this? Angleterre is still asleep?"

The steps walk closer to the bed. "_(1)_Mon chérie, it's time to wake up~." The person said in a sing-song voice.

An annoyed groaned was heard from the sleeping pirate.

The person laughed. "Onhonhon. It looks someone wants me to give them a spécial kiss!"

A growling was heard.

"Well, _(2)_Je ne laisserai pas passer cette opportunité, onhonhon~."

The pirate shot up quickly in a sitting position, growling. "Don't you fucking dare, you bloody g-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Britain blinked. "Eh?" He blinked again as he looked at the person in front of him.

It was Japan.

Said nation smirked at him, amused as he taunted. "Mon Dieu! Mon chérie does not want a morning kiss from big brother?! You wound me so!" He continued, using a certain French's voice.

Britain's eyebrow twitched. The damn Imperial nation had fooled him. Big time.

"Good morning, _Captain_." Japan greeted, the smirk still playing in his lips.

"Bloody hell... I forgot that you can imitate a person's voice..." The pirate captain growled under his breath.

Japan blinked innocently. "It is because _Captain_ did not want to wake up..."

"Fuck you."

The Imperial nation smirked again. "Is that an invitation?"

And a blush made way to the pirate captain's cheeks. Cheeky bastard!

"Anyways, as I said earlier. It is already passed nine in the morning. Get your ass off of that bed."

Britain growled at him. "Shut up, you bloody git! I'm going to sleep for as long as I want to!"

And with that, he dived into the bed again, covering himself with the blanket.

Japan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he sighed again. "Seriously, what a messed up man."

The door to the room once again opened as a certain french looked inside.

Japan looked at the door. "France." He greeted politely.

France looked at the bed, frowning. "Angleterre is still asleep?"

Japan sighed again, it seems he's been doing that a lot. _Damn pirate._ "Britain does not want to get up."

France looked thoughtful before a perverted gleam make way to his eyes. "Is that so?~"

The Imperial nation watched silently as the french man stop by the foot of the bed, he raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

France grinned cheekily. "My, big brother is thinking of giving a morning kiss to mon chérie!"

"I can hear you clearly, you damn git! Stop talking to yourself!"

The Japanese man chuckled, smirking deviously. Britain thought he was still imitating France's voice.

Meanwhile, France ignored the pirate's weird exclamation as he, too, smirked.

France jumped into the air and before the Imperial nation can blink, France was... Already naked. With a rose in his...

Japan's eyebrow starts to twitched. What. the. hell.

"Angleterre! Prepare for big brother's kiss!" France exclaimed.

**SMASH!**

Britain shot up into a sitting position at the loud sound. He blinked, looking at his left before his face gained a blank expression.

There, embedded in the wall, was France's... Behind, thankfully, his behind is covered by a shirt, certainly France's.

Britain slowly looked at his right.

Japan slowly lowered his leg. A dark look was covering his face, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

"..." Britain looked at the left side of the room again for few moments before turning back to the fuming nation.

Japan looked back at him. "What?"

"..." Britain looked thoughtfully at him before he asked. "Do you also-"

As if getting what the pirate was going to ask, Japan exploded. "I **only** imitate their _voices_ and **not** their _actions_!"

"... Too bad."

* * *

OWARI.

**Author's Note:** I know, lame title. I'm trying to get how the character's talk. Especially Imperial Japan/Black Japan. And Britain. And France...Yeah...

(1) My dear.

(2) I will not miss this opportunity.

I'm sorry.


End file.
